


I'll See You Soon

by legitbatchild



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitbatchild/pseuds/legitbatchild
Summary: One morning, [Y/N] reminisces about her childhood friend Jason Todd.





	I'll See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to get back to writing. Haven't written for quite some time now so, I decided to write this very short one shot for practice. Also, posted this on my tumblr account: coffeeinduced. 
> 
> Requests are open.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning and yet, [Y/N] laid on her sofa, mindlessly changing the channels and stopping at Gotham station, news about a new masked persona in Gotham appearing last week, Batman, and some gang war blaring in the background. Just another Gotham night. As the minutes pass by, she grew more lethargic, not to mention, late. And so, she sat up, gathering the resolve to finally call her friends to let them know that she’ll miss class, which is a rarity. If this was any other day, [Y/N] would have been on her way to school by now even when she’s actually sick. But today is an exception. Today is Jason’s second death anniversary.

One would think that dealing with it the second time around would be easier, but she felt just as numb and hollow as she did a year ago. On most days, things were okay. She was okay. It was always around the anniversary of his death and his birthday that she start second guessing the progress she’s made. Exactly how long does it take to heal? To let go of the “what could have beens”. To let go of the future imagined, the future Jason will never have.

They had known each other way before Jason took up the Robin mantle. They tackled the slums of Gotham together, selling scraps for food and money, helping other children who were living on the streets, they were each other’s refuge in a city predominated by violence, perversion, and crime. That was until [Y/N] had to move to Star City to live with her aunt after her mother died.

_“This isn’t goodbye. There will never be a goodbye. Not for us, Jay.”_

* * *

_One night in Star City, she was awakened by knocks on her window. To her surprise, it was someone dressed as Robin. While the costume looks like it could be the real thing, the figure in her window was so much shorter and seems younger than the Robin she sees in dark footages from Gotham news. Thinking that it was some sort of robbery or prank, she ran to make sure the window was locked and grabbed the nearest thing to her, a lamp, pointing it threateningly to the figure outside. On the other hand, Robin almost doubled over in amusement then proceeded to unlock the window from outside. He raised his hands disarmingly as he entered, but [Y/N] was quick to react. She threw the lamp towards Robin, who easily caught it. Before [Y/N] could scream and alarm her aunt, Robin was already covering her mouth._

_“Wait, [Y/N]! It’s me! It’s me!”, he said in hushed tones, slowly letting her go and removing his mask._

_“WHAT THE FUCK JASO-”_

_“Aaaand how do you like my new look? Didn’t really see myself as a pixie boots kind of guy, but here we are.” He grinned. They sat on her bed as Jason filled her in on how he became Robin, careful not to reveal Batman’s identity._

_“So…..you’re really Robin, huh? What happened to the previous one?”_

_“Probably couldn’t handle being Robin.” He scoffed._

_“Jason for the love of God please tell me he didn’t die. This, whatever you’re doing it’s fucking dagerous and I’m worried for you.” [Y/N] said, brows furrowed as she cups Jason’s face between her palms._

_“Don’t worry, [Y/N]. He just left. He and the old man had some issues.” He smiled, placing his hands over yours. Suddenly, he stood up and placed a quick kiss on your forehead._

_“Anyway, I have to go do Robin things! Green Arrow and the B-man will freak when they find out that I’m not in the tower….if they hadn’t found out yet” He head over to the window while [Y/N] trailed along. He already has his legs out the window when he turned to you, grabbing one of your hands in his and said, “I’m sorry that we don’t have enough time but maybe we can go out to lunch the next time I’m in Star City again? We have some proper catching up to do, after all.“_

_“That would be great! But, will you really be ok doing all this?”_

_“[Y/N], becoming Robin was one of the best things that happened to me. The things we used to do together, saving those kids… I can do them now with better resources. Don’t worry, this is nothing I can’t handle. I’ll see you soon, [Y/N].” He said standing on the fire escape before shooting his grappling hook upward._

* * *

_I’ll see you soon._

_I’ll see you soon._

_I’ll see you soon._

Three months after Jason revealed his secret to you, all communication with him ceased. The following month, reports that Batman has become increasingly reckless and violent floated around various Gotham news stations and websites. The lack of Robin sightings have also led journalists and the police force to assume that the boy wonder has died. Eventually, Gotham Gazette just straight up declared it and the closest to confirmation you got was a news report about how Batman visited the office of the editor-in-chief, leaving it in chaos and a batarang embedding the issue on the table. Living in Star City and not knowing who Batman is and where to look for Jason in the first place, you did not have a body to mourn over. And so, mourn you did not. For a couple of months, you remain hopeful in the midst of uncertainties and believed that one day he’d come knocking on your window and explain why he hasn’t kept in touch. But months turned into a year and at some point you just learned to accept that maybe his ‘soon’ meant a lifetime.

* * *

Since she’ll miss class for the day, [Y/N] decided to just head back to sleep. She turned off the TV and went up to her room. Determined to sleep off the entire day or at least most of it since she was awakened just as fast as she fell asleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blankly staring at the ceiling, and trying to deliberate whether it’s real or just a manifestation of her sleep deprived mind. She stared for another moment.

And there it was again.

_knock knock knock_


End file.
